Tanabata
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: Every 7th day of the 7th month two lovers in the heavens meet once again , after being separated for a long time and because of this people put wishes on a piece of paper and burn it with bamboo, and it said it will be granted...


Tanabata

Summary: Every 7th day of the 7th month two lovers in the heavens meet once again , after being separated for a long time and because of this people put wishes on a piece of paper and burn it with bamboo, and it said it will be granted...

An: For some Japanese words with * scroll down.

* * *

3rd of July.

"Mai-chan!" Michiru called out as she saw the brown haired girl came into her sight. Mai yawned and stretched. She hated waking up early in the summer to help out with the class's theatre play. She had no choice, she was playing lead after all.

"nnn... Ohayo Michiru." She said dully. It can't be helped that she wasn't in the mood.

"What time can we go home today?

"You're such a lazy girl!" Michiru laughed as she pulled out something from her bag, a neatly wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday!" Michiru said handing the box to her.

Mai's eyes widened. Did she clearly forget today's date? She was sure it was still June...

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!" Michiru laughed at her expression. She looked at her seriously which made Michiru stop laughing.

"Seriously, Who forgets their own birthday?" Michiru hit her softly on the shoulder and gave her the gift.

She opened the box to find a locket. Mai put it on immediately.

"Thank you for the gift... and the reminder..." Mai smiled and hugged Michiru.

"Anyway, have you thought of anything to write on your Tanzaku*?" Michiru asked.

"Ahh... for Tanabata*? Not yet..." Mai said, she remembered that when her birthday comes , Tanabata was near. "You?"

"Just... You know... Selfish wishes." Michiru laughed as they walked to the field.

Maybe Mai hasn't wished for anything yet, because she doesn't think selfishly. She was too generous as they all say.

Mai stepped on the grass of their school's field, and breathed the summer air.

"Hey Keiko! Where's my gift?" She shouted as she saw her friends figure.

Maybe she'd just be selfish today. It was her birthday after all.

* * *

-Home-

Arriving home, Mai arrived to see that her spr friends had sent her gifts. Bou-san sending her a teddy bear, Ayako; a Camera (She opted to sending it back but Ayako called her to not even think about it), Masako; sent her a jacket (adding a note she really didn't know what to buy), John; a book about paranormal stuffs, and Yasuhara; a Japanese – English Dictionary. (Since she'd constantly call or text him just to ask the english word for certain Japanese once). She checked her mailbox and saw nothing... was she expecting something from someone else?

She hanged her head low. Maybe she asked for a little too much...

* * *

5th of July.

It was the day of the festival. Mai was starting to get jitters backstage as her friends put on her make up. Of course, she knows the script by heart now. She performed it in front of so many classmates but now it seems like all the lines get messed up, and she feels like she could throw up.

Keiko sensed her nervousness and stroked her back.

"Everything's going to be fine... You got this part nailed!" She said encouraging the nervous teen. Mai smiled a little tensely.

"Owari*!" Naomi said putting the last touch of gloss on.

"Wow Mai you look stunning! 30 seconds till show time!" Their classmate peeked through the curtains.

"Mai. Just relax for a bit, Inhale, Exhale." Michiru said, breathing in and out as she did so.

Mai breathed deeply and let it out.

"I can do this." She said whispering to herself.

"10 seconds!" her classmate peeked back again.

She stepped out of the curtains and to the backstage. She peeked out and saw piles of people were sitting out there. Was she expecting someone out there?

"I can do this..." she breathed.

"Everyone prepare! Wait for my signal! It's show time!" someone announced.

"It's time..."Mai said to herself.

* * *

-After all the repeated performances-

Mai calmed down after the first show and started getting the hang of it. She even the SPR gang came to watch (aside from Masako and John who were on their own personal cases).

At the end of the last performance, she half expected that someone was in that last empty seat. She sighed.

She should stop expecting...

* * *

7th of July

Today was the day of the Tanabata Matsuri*.

SPR decided that they would burn a bamboo with their wishes together and a belated birthday celebration for Mai since they were all busy on her birthday. Everyone came to their meeting place somewhere near the temple Bou-san worked in.

Everyone hanged their tanzaku on the bamboo and decided to have a small picnic before burning the bamboo. Everyone enjoyed laughing, and telling stories. Until it was almost night time.

Everyone was preparing to burn the bamboo. Mai looked around to see everyone seem to be anxious about something.

She caught a glimpse of Ayako looking at her mobile phone twice or thrice in 30 seconds and after that, impatiently tapping her foot on the grass.

Monk eyed everyone and shrugged. He lit up a fire and the bamboo started to burn. Slowly, Mai can see smoke and ashes fly up. She prayed with all of her heart, that the couple could grant her selfish wish.

"Mai, What did you wish for?" Bou-san asked.

Mai was about to speak when she heard a car pause by.

"They're here!" Ayako said in a sing song voice.

Mai looked at the car, when it's door opened it revealed a pink headed woman. Mai smiled and went at the woman.

"Madoka!" She hugged her.

"Good to see you too Mai-chan." Madoka said as she hugged the girl back. Releasing her she ruffled her hair.

As the Driver's door opened as well as the front seat door opened. Mai's eyes widened.

Out came Lin and... Naru. Carrying presents?

She couldn't believe it.

"This is kind'of our joint present for you." Bou-san said.

"Ahh..."

"Happy belated Birthday." Lin went near her and handed her the present.

"Thank you Lin-san." Mai smiled. Lin nodded and continued of with everybody back to the picnic spot... leaving her alone with Naru.

Awkward silence came in between them. No one dared to start the conversation. Mai didn't because she was still hurt by that confession almost a year ago, she couldn't look at his face because it reminded her of that memory. Naru didn't cause he still had his pride and still think he was right about her liking his twin brother.

Madoka and the others eavesdropped from afar.

"I swear if Noll doesn't say a single word to her I would personally send him to the afterlife with Gene." Madoka raged.

"By the way, How'd you get him to go back here?" Ayako asked. Curious on how Madoka had gotten that brat to come with them back here.

"I didn't force him... which is a shocker, I know. He just heard that me and Koujo were going back to Japan and he came along... I guess he felt something?" Madoka hoped. Madoka's attention went back to the two teens as he saw Naru was getting closer to her.

Back to the two silent teens who lasted 2 minutes and 35 seconds and counting (Yasu counted) without talking to each other. Neither one trying to engage a conversation.

Naru sighed. If he kept doing this, it would be a waste of time. The faster this is done, the faster he goes home...

but does he really want to go back now?

"Happy Birthday." He said monotonously. Handing her the small present in his hand.

"Uhhhh... Thanks." She said holding it with the present Lin gave her.

Naru sighed and started walking to the picnic sight, but before he could reach a meter away from her. She called his name.

"Naru."

He turned around.

"Could you give me a chance to answer?" she asked.

"Answer what?" He asked. He didn't remember asking her anything.

"Just let me answer." She sighed.

He nodded.

"You."

The smoke and ashes continued to go up in the sky and Mai hoped at this very moment Orihime and Hikoboshi* were reading her wish.

* * *

*:

Tanzaku – A small piece of paper some Japanese people put their wishes on and put it on bamboo to burn it. Only done on Tanabata

Tanabata – A festival to celebrate the reuniting of Orihime and Hikoboshi who were seperated by the milky way.

Owari – Finish

Orihime and Hikoboshi - In the tanabata story they were two lovers who were separated since they neglected their duties for love. They only meet once a year and on that day they say your wish will come true.

Matsuri - Festival

If some of you are confused the question that Mai was answering was the "Me or Gene?" one.


End file.
